


Loser

by littlewonder



Category: Glee
Genre: Derogatory Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Karofsky considers going back to bail out Kurt after they were both crowned Prom King and Queen. He's too late.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/24458.html)

Karofsky needed to leave that room, somewhere he couldn't be seen, somewhere his shining crown and sceptor didn't make him stand out. He didn't feel like much of a king right now. In fact, shamefully slumping against the wall, he felt like a scumbag.

There was no winning in this situation. Either he comes out and has to face everyone's judgement from all corners of his life, or he doesn't and misses his big chance with Kurt. Well, one dude isn't enough to let his whole world come crashing down with no chance for redemption, especially when he's already got a boyfriend. He brought the douchebag along tonight.

Still, he felt like shit abandoning Kurt like that. That wasn't cool, especially given the fact that he himself has such an issue with rejection. How could he just do that to Kurt, when all he wants is to be able to do that with Kurt, to dance with him, to kiss him again, to be with him?

It was justified, Karofsky tells himself. He couldn't have, he'd have become the school joke. First the bullywhips and now this...

He isn't about to take that as an excuse. Maybe its not too late. Maybe he can still save Kurt. He hesitates by the doorway, afraid to move. He's still too afraid for people to see him, especially given the fact that he's already part of a 'couple' voted for by the school. Is it that obvious, can they smell the gay on him?

But Kurt must be feeling just as bad. Hell, even Santana's the butt of some gay joke tonight. Karofsky can't just leave it like it is. He has to face them sometime, face the fact that he's been paired with Kurt at the prom. Besides, maybe when he sees Kurt all by himself, Karofsky will lose his nerve and dance with him, without people thinking worse of him. After all, he could just say it was pity.

Warily, he makes his way back inside, moving gradually towards the dancefloor to where he left Kurt. He's dancing with that douchebag. Worse still, they look like they're in love. Karofsky looks around him at all the staring eyes, judging the couple as if they were any better. And Karofsky realises it was all just a fantasy.

He's just a loser, and always will be.


End file.
